Green and Silver Chronicles: The Godkiller
by TartarusSurviver
Summary: Years after the Giant War Percy Jackson is made an offer he cannot refuse. He embarks on an adventure with an old friend, the daughter of Bellona. Reyna set out on a life in the mortal world but soon is forced on a quest that will change her life, for better or worse. The two meet a powerful gifted mortal who sets out on a journey of his own which crosses paths with the demigods.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The life of an immortal god was... difficult, to say the least.

He lived since before the dawn of man. Each year passed but to a god it was like watching a second pass by. It was insignificant compared to his centuries of life before. But every now and then, a year would pass and completely change the way the world spun. For instance, two titans fall in love one day. Neither of them would ever guess that soon their newborn child that they cradled in their arms would be an all powerful King that ruled with an iron fist. Centuries later the classic heroes of the golden age would be born an become legends instilled in time forever. Even more centuries later, more heroes will be born and completely change how the gods thought.

A god remembered it all. But even so... all things come to an end... even for an immortal being.

Zeus understood this. He knew that his time would come to a close soon. But why now? Why did he feel this way all of a sudden, after all these millennia? It was time for a change once more. The world was already in a state of change anyway. The era of the new heroes of Olympus had taken place. In a little less than a decade, the demigods had made changes that no god would thought possible. They proved themselves worthy.

But to hand them a throne right now would only prove to be world and it's future will one day fall into the demigods hands. It is Zeus's job to prepare them for it.

Zeus pondered this in the throne room of Mount Olympus. It was empty and he sat with thunder bolt in his hand. The bolt was the size of a pen in his hand. But even then he could feel the immense power of the weapon sizzle through his body.

He imagined handing over his bolt to a successor one day. But Zeus could only think of all the consequences of that decision. Maybe they would choose to destroy the world, or even worse... they may desecrate the the reputation of the Olympians with their new found power. Zeus thought of Hercules, one of the greatest heroes to ever live. If he were given power of an Olympian, he would surely create a new Tartarus on earth. Not because he is evil but because of the hate built in him. A simple flaw can be a fatal one. A true successor would need to be a truly worthy being.

Zeus thought back to the day when he was a child, when the universe was in its infancy, where the Titans ruled the earth. His adopted goat/nymph mother would sit with him on a canyon an peer over the edge. The earth looked like a true paradise, with an abundance of life. The sky was orange and in the distance he could see the realm of the Titans where the sky would turn dark blue and the earth morphed into a desert wasteland. Zeus would often ask why he could never see his real father and mother. His caretaker would say, "One day you will. And when that one day comes, you will take your place as king. But for now you must live a life of a simple being". His childhood was relatively short compared to his adulthood... But he often lived without a care in the world. It was a time where he didn't have to deal with the reality of the world he lived in, where he wasn't treated like royalty and respected only because of fear.

Ages passed and Zeus soon forgot what life was like to live among the people without a care in the world. Maybe if he could remember what life was like to be one of the people, he could've been a better king. A part of Zeus's mind scoffed at the idea. He was to prideful to ever really say that. But what if someone worthy, who actually knew what it was like to live among others, someone that wasn't morally tainted by greed and power, what if they took over?

Zeus smiled. It was a truly interesting thought.

All of the gods nowadays only know what it is like to be a god. They have never seen the life on the other side. Well maybe other than Apollo who was experiencing his first taste mortality at the moment.

Zeus stood from his throne and placed his master bolt into the pocket of his interior suit jacket. He pressed a bottom on the Bluetooth earpiece. "Hermes, I have an errand I need you to run for me."

"No prob." Said Hermes who had magically appeared in the room. "Whatchu need?"

"Release the Kraken!" Thunder cracked in the background as Zeus said spoke.

"Ooh very mysterious and dramatic," Hermes grinned.

"Shut up and do it." Zeus frowned.

The King of Olympus then disappeared in a bolt of electricity.

* * *

 **Next Chapter 1: The Day I Became a Shooting Story... Sorta**


	2. The Day I Became A Shooting StarSorta

**PERCY**

It was a miracle he made it this far.

He couldn't believe it... He did it.

It was at that moment Percy felt the pain of two legs kicking him in the gut, sending him backwards into the deeper parts of the lake that they stood in.

He struggled up as the pegasus in front of him started to snicker.

"What'd you do that for?" Percy groaned.

The pure black winged horse snorted. _I don't like to be cleaned like some useless human baby._

"You fell from the sky into a pile of manure. What'd you want me to do? Leave you walking around smelling like a port a potty?" Percy erupted into laughter but his chest hurt. He knew the consequences of trying to clean Blackjack, he usually didn't get very far with it. Now he could see two horse shoe sized red marks on his shirt less chest.

Blackjack whinnied. _We will never speak of this again_.

Percy laughed and threw his cleaning brush, at the pegasus. Blackjack dodged and playfully charged at Percy. Percy dodged and weaved and splashed him in the face with water.

The two played in the lake as other demigods just enjoyed the shine of the sun on the beach of Camp Half-Blood. Some were swimming or flirting with the beach nymphs. Others were playing real life Battleship with real missile firing cannons, farther in the lake. Even a couple of Camp Jupiter exchange students chose to enjoy the fun.

Yeaup, just an average day at Camp. No more wars or threats from immortal beings, just peace. Well other than the occasional monster who thinks he's the next best thing.

Percy stumbled to shore, laughing as Blackjack rolled on his back in the sand.

 _I'm such a dirty pegasus_. Blackjack snorted.

"God's you're weird." Percy laughed.

"Hey Perce! I didn't know you were back?!"

Percy looked over and saw Piper walking towards him. Percy's heart skipped a beat. She looked as beautiful as ever with her brown choppy hair and gorgeous multicolored eyes and beautiful face and her perfectly shaped **-** _gods I hate when she does that,_ thought Percy.

Not too long ago Piper developed some ability that for some reason made people feel all giggly around her, kinda like some love at first sight kinda deal, and Percy hated it.

"I got a couple of young Jupiterites here that would love to meet the almighty Percy Jackson." Said Piper. Behind her were at least twelve kids around five years old all carrying small plastic golden swords and spears, but they didn't look to eager to meet Percy, they were busy just gawking at Piper. One of the little Roman girls was holding onto Piper's legs and getting dragged along with each step she took. Percy felt like yanking the little girl off and taking her place.

"They have just been dying to see you after last night's camp stories." Piper laughed pulling Percy out of his very creepy train of thoughts.

"Oh yeah I can tell." Said Percy, meanwhile a little boy was poking Piper with his plastic knife and saying 'I love you' over and over again as seductively as a five year old could.

Piper sighed. "It's the only way I can get them to stay in a group without mind controlling their little brains."

She snapped her fingers and then the kids turned to Percy. He kinda felt like he was the next one they were gonna fall in love with. They circled Percy. It made him feel a little extremely uncomfortable.

"I heard he has gills." Said a little boy, poking him in the neck with his spear.

"I heard nothing can break his skin." Said a little girl as if he wasn't even there while she grabbed his hand and tried to take a bite out of him.

"Let's see if it's true!" Screamed a little boy.

He charged forward and poked him with his toy sword. All the other kids ran forward as well an started stabbing and slashing. Percy was genuinely terrified. One kid even jumped up and head butted him. They were fearless, you could tell they were true Romans.

Piper was laughing pretty hard. "Okay guys that's enough. I need to speak to Percy alone. Now how bout you all go play with Blackjack? He loves to play."

Blackjack snorted. That was Pegasus for: oh hell no!

The kids turned to Blackjack and they charged at the pegasus. He turned tail and ran away.

Piper giggled as the little kids chased Blackjack around the beach while at the same time he would kick sand in the face of other demigods.

"So how you been Perce?" Said Piper while she gave him a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you since last year when you got accepted into college."

Oh wow it had been a year. Percy had almost forgotten. He'd spent so much time doing mortal things, that time just flew by. He even got a part time job as a cashier to help pay for his college tuition.

"Well I was just out doing human things, you know worrying bout grades, going to parties, hell I even went to Disney World, typhoon lagoon is extra fun when you're a son of Poseidon."

Piper laughed. "Aha I bet, but aren't you supposed to avoid suspicion in public? You know monsters eating demigods and what not."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Not many monsters are ready to take on the demigod that took on not only the Titans, but Giants as well."

"Full of yourself much?" Piper teased.

"So I've been told."

Piper laughed.

"So umm have you heard from Annabeth yet?" She asked cautiously.

Percy's smile dropped and his heart did too. "Last I heard from her was when her mom offered her the job of a lifetime on Mt. Olympus."

"Oh I'm sorry, Perce. I heard about what happened- I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine, Piper." Percy put on the best smile he could, but to be honest it still hurt him deep, over what happened between him and Annabeth, even though it's been about a year since that day. "Trust me the past is the past. I'm glad that she's living her dream now."

 _One of us has to_ , thought Percy.

Piper nodded. "That's sweet Perce. My mom is kinda going crazy about the whole thing but I think she's finally calmed down."

"That's reassuring, I always considered Aphrodite to be the scariest of all the gods."

"I feel you there. Last month she decided it was a good idea to make my entire wardrobe to consist of booty shorts and crop tops, no matter how many layers of clothing I put on." Piper shivered in disgust. "Said it was gonna help find the new love of my life."

Percy started to genuinely laugh. "I bet you looked nice."

"It's not funny," Piper pouted. "It got really cold."

Percy laughed harder. Apparently the Jupiterites took the noise of laughter as a sign to forget about Blackjack. They surprise attacked Percy to the ground who was still laughing away. The twelve kids lifted Percy in the air with surprising strength. One kid led the pack, he had a purple cape, with a gold helmet, and a toy sword. He pointed to the lake and the children obeyed.

Percy was tossed into the river and he swear he heard the leader scream 'Swim fishie!'

Percy jumped out of the water and shot soft beams of water at Piper and the kids, they giggled and scrambled all over the beach. Piper attempted to run away but Percy willed a small tide to wet her from head to toe.

"Oh my gods, Perce!" She screamed at the same time laughing.

Piper wrestled him under water. When came back up he seen that Jupiterites had assembled a small army of nymphs and demigods armed with water balloons and water guns.

The Jupiterites leader smiled deviously and yelled: "Fire away!"

Percy laughed and the lake behind him exploded soaking everyone. But the power of water balloons and squirt guns hitting him in the face was too much. He was overwhelmed and sank to the bottom of the lake.

This was actually Percy's first day at camp in what felt like forever.

He never missed his home so much.

* * *

Percy later on took a tour with Piper and the Jupiterites, all still soaking wet from the previous battle.

Camp was almost the same since he had left it a year ago. After the war with the Giants, Percy decided to finish high school and go to college with Annabeth. But reality got in the way once the two had broken up, and Percy eventually stopped visiting camp, until now.

Not much had changed except for a few small things, for one there was a whole lot more campers than ever before. Piper said somewhere in the low hundreds.

A couple of friendly faces popped up and said hi, but mostly a lot of strangers.

"So what's the plan, Perce?" Piper asked as they walked around after taking the Jupiterites back to the demigod babysitting playground area, which seemed pretty hardcore considering they had a fire spitting fountain and something called the monkey bars of doom, consisting of very large spikes. Supposedly it is for ages two and up.

"You feel like coming back to camp for good or are you gonna finish up college?"

Percy sighed. "I dunno. Planning out the future is kinda harder than it seems."

"I understand." Piper sighed. "After me and Jason split up in L.A. I kinda hit a rough patch. Not exactly stable either. I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do in life, then I realized I'm a natural teacher and it's actually pretty cool helping train future heroes of the world."

"I bet the whole falling in love powers helps a lot too huh?"

Piper smiled deviously. She snapped her fingers and Percy's knees nearly buckled. His heart kept beating faster and faster each second he looked at Piper. She looked sooo beautiful. He was totally in love. At least he thought he was.

She looked down at her fingernails. "I'm in the mood for a soda, Perce."

"Sure no problem. I'll get you one!" Said Percy, even though the nearest place you could get one was miles away since they didn't serve any at camp.

"And a slice of pizza from my favorite pizza shop."

"Which one?"

"Figure it out." Piper giggled.

Percys mind started racing _. I should try every pizza shop North first and then work my way East,_ he thought, _I'll bring her a slice from each one!_ Piper must've seen the look on his face because she burst out laughing. With a snap of a fingers Percy fell out of the trance.

"That is truly evil." Percy said smiling while attempting to slower his heart beat.

Piper grinned. "The monsters take it way worse than people."

"I bet."

"Don't tell Chiron, he doesn't particularly like it either."

"Speaking of Chiron, where is he I haven't seen him around?"

"He had to speak to someone in the city earlier. He's probably back at the Big House now, how bout we go and see him, I bet he'd love to see you."

She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the big house in all its baby blue colored glory. Just seeing the building brought back so many memories. One day you're twelve years old waking up on the front porch after being attacked by a half man, half bull hybrid, the next day you're twenty two years old and have witnessed more than any regular people would in ten lifetimes. Oh how time flies.

Piper was telling Percy about how Camp was having a bonfire tonight to celebrate New Year's Eve, but he noticed something as they got closer to the Big House. There was a different atmosphere, the air pressure dropped and a metallic smell lingered in the air. It wasn't very monster like but it was strange.

Piper must've noticed also, she let go of Percy's hand, and hers instinctively fell to her knife Katoptris which hung on her hip. Percy reached into his pocket where he kept Riptide, half-pen half-sword. He doubt he would need to be whip it out but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Piper crept up the steps of the porch with Percy following closely. He ducked under the window trying to peer in while Piper was right next to him doing the same.

They could both feel an aura of power from inside and the hairs on Percys arm stood straight up. That was never a good sign. It could've been Dionysus, but he never felt power like this around the wine god.

Piper looked at Percy and signaled to the entrance. She unsheathed her knife and created towards the door just in time for it to swing open revealing Chiron in full on centaur mode.

Chiron didn't look to happy, then he saw the two demigods creeping around on the front porch with weapons out.

"May I ask what you two are up to?" He spoke softly with a stern undertone.

Percy and Piper smiled awkwardly. She tried to slowly hide her knife behind her back.

"Are you alright, Chiron?" She asked.

Chiron looked down. "Yes, everything's all right my dear."

He turned towards Percy and smiled. " Percy, my boy, I didn't even realize you were back."

Percy capped sword and gave his mentor a hug.

"I should've came to see you sooner, Chiron."

"Yes, any news that you were alive would've been good." Chiron chuckled.

"If you were dead I'd have no reason to be here." A voice spoke from inside the building.

The smile melted off of Chiron's face. "My lord, Percy Jackson as arrived just as you said."

A dark silouhette walked closer. The aura of power grew stronger and Percy could taste metal on his tongue.

Percy looked towards the door and saw a tall twenty something year old man in a pinstripe blue suit leaning on the threshold of the door. He had black combed back hair and a clean shaved face. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They were unnaturally blue that looked at you as if they could see right down into the deepest darkest part of your soul. And they probably could.

All in all he was extremely handsome, very godlike.

Percy never seen this man before but he instantly recognized him, he was just in a different much younger form. This was Zeus, King of the Olympians.

"Percy. Piper. Lord Zeus has gifted us with his presence today." Said Chiron.

Percy could see Piper drop to one knee in the corner of his eyes. He probably should've just followed her lead but it was extraordinarily rare to see Zeus or basically most gods outside of Olympus.

Instead Percy settled with half an awkward bow. "Zeus. You look nice. Did you trim your beard?"

Percy could feel Piper's wide-eyed questioning stare burning on the back of his head. He glanced over at her and she mouthed at him real slowly, _'You look nice?'_

Zeus smiled. Percy was kind of shocked, it seemed very uncharacteristic of him. Usually it's smite first and smile later.

Chiron broke the silence. "Ahem, Percy, Zeus has requested to speak to you personally. Piper, my dear, we must give these two some privacy."

He led Piper down the steps but she was still staring back at Percy and mouthing, ' _Did you trim your beard_?', oh so sarcastically.

Maybe he could've chosen better words to greet the king of all things.

Percy turned to see Zeus sitting on a rocking chair staring at Percy closely, examining him like he was a mathematical equation that needed to be solved.

"Sit down, Perseus." He gestured towards the chair across the table beside him.

He didn't look like he had much of a say in the matter. Percy sighed and sat down.

"Lord Zeus, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Zeus smirked. "You know my children have been coming to this camp for generations. Yet I have yet to physically set foot in this camp, until now."

"Must have a pretty important reason for stopping by then."

Zeus smirked. "Any reason that I stop by for is important."

He waved his hand and two small glass cups along with an old green bottle of wine appeared out of thin air. They magically filled themselves half way with the red liquid.

"Have a drink." Zeus gestured towards the cup.

Percy didn't want to be rude so he picked the glass up and raised it toward his mouth. He instantly regretted taking a drink because he nearly coughed his lungs out.

"What is this?" Percy asked?

Zeus laughed. "This is wine made from Dionysus himself, when he was in his mortal teen years. A couple of bottles of these can keep you drunk and partying for months."

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem… different. Less angry and...smiteful."

Zeus smiled. "Well I've actually taken the form of my much younger self, before I became King. I may have attributed his personality traits as well by accident."

Percy smirked. "You seem like you were a really cool guy."

Zeus stood up from his chair with his cup of wine still in his hand and turned towards Percy. He assumed that he may have accidently ticked the god off and it was time to get back to that trademark smiting.

"I think the same, everyday." Zeus said softly. "Which leads me to my reason for being here, Perseus. Let's take a walk shall we?"

Zeus walked off the porch and Percy slowly followed after him. By the time he caught up to the god, he realized that the scenery had suddenly changed.

Zeus had stopped walking and looked Percy straight in the eyes. They were no longer at camp the world was slowly becoming brighter and brighter, changing colors while the ground shifted beneath their feet. It was like some crazy acid trip, until everything just went black.

Complete utter nothingness surrounded Percy and Zeus.

"Where are we?" Asked Percy wide-eyed, while trying to grab the floor that he stood on. Instead he only succeeded in accidently floating upside slowly drifting away from Zeus into nowhere.

The King of Olympus reached out in the air and grabbed Percy by his t-shirt and set him down right by him onto solid non-existent ground.

Zeus's blue eyes flashed white. "Just watch."

Percy looked around and noticed a small white bead of light , about the size of one of the charms on his necklace, three feet from his face.

Then it exploded. Millions of small particles of dust and light blew everywhere. It was almost exactly like one of those documentaries about the Big Bang with universe being made and galaxies and stars appearing, except this was so much brighter. It was amazing and so beautiful.

Percy swore he could see this being of light standing directly in the middle of it all. The white angelic being reached out and set its hand on Percy's cheek

"Why is it touching me?"Percy whispered.

Zeus laughed. "Chaos likes you."

Percy turned to Zeus with Chaos still touching his face. "This is Chaos? You mean like creator of like everything chaos?"

Zeus smiled. "Yes you are witnessing the birth of everything as it's happening in real time."

Percy was completely shocked. He tried to move the hand on his face but Chaos kept touching the same exact spot on his cheek.

"Why. Am. I. Here? Why are you showing me the universe being born?"

"I needed you to see this." Said Zeus. "I come to this spot every couple of centuries or so. And each and everytime I come here I witness this creation. I stand in this same exact spot, and still Chaos has never acknowledged my existence."

He reached out to touch Chaos but his hand went right through the beings chest. "Yet for some unknown reason... She sees you."

There was a look on Zeus's face that Percy couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked disappointed.

Chaos lowered it's hand on Percys chest. Her hand turned steaming hot and burnt through his shirt. Percy flinched and backed away from the entity. The being left a hand print on his chest.

"Dammit that hurt." Said Percy grabbing his chest.

"Interesting." Zeus muttered.

He snapped his fingers and the setting changed once again. This time it was like they were experiencing the greatest events of all time through virtual reality on steroids. Percy saw glimpses of people, gods, war, different events through out time from around the world.

Zeus snapped his fingers once more and they were both standing in a throne room. The one on Mount Olympus to be exact. But recognised what was going on. Each one of the thrones were being occupied by the Olympians at full size, even an older Zeus. At the center was Percy much younger. He finally realized where he was. This was right after the battle of Manhattan, where Percy fought Kronos.

"This is it. This is where you turned down my most generous offer." Zeus grimaced. "I won't lie that stings."

"Yeah sorry bout that." Said Percy, remembering this was also the place where he rejected Zeus's offer to be a god.

"Very few turn down a gift from the gods, much less godhood." Said Zeus. "But the reason I've come to see you is I want to make you the same offer."

Percy looked at Zeus with wide eyes. "Godhood?"

Zeus smiled. "Yes, Perseus, godhood. The ultimate gift."

Percy looked down at the floor. "That seems like a little much don't you think? I haven't saved the world in a couple of years. Why now? Why me?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Surely, Perseus, you cannot be this dimwitted. You are one of the most powerful demigods to have ever lived and the most humble. You have chosen the most righteous path which also meant the most deadly one. You have risked everything in the past decade to save your family, friends, and even strangers. You truly are a unique person. I want to show you a different path. The path of a god."

Percy frowned. "I feel as if there's more to this than just just me being a good hero."

Zeus smiled. "You're smarter than you look."

Haven't heard that one before.

"I am looking for a successor, Percy Jackson. You are that successor."

Percy took a step back. He was so shocked he didn't realize that they were now standing in space. The stars were insanely bright and the earth looked massive. Which made Percy feel nauseous.

"You want me to take your place as King of the universe?!" Percy asked clearly not taking the god very serious.

"Not now of course. You have to pass a few of my personal tests and train for a couple of more centuries at the least. But yes I want you to take my throne."

"This is a very very extreme decision you're making you do realize that right?"

"I see that."

"Then you know I can't accept it right? This is more than just offering me godhood like last time! This is more than I can possibly imagine...than I can handle."

"I doubt that." Said the god."I believe that there is a reason that Chaos has acknowledged you. It is your destiny to take my place."

"I just can't."

Zeus looked at Percy, closely examining him, clearly not liking the decision he was making. "What is it that's holding you back, Percy?"

Zeus took a step forward and snapped his finger. "Is it your past?"

Images in space appeared like multiple TV screens around Percy and Zeus. They glimmered and showed pictures of the days before he ever even knew he was a demigod. The days Percy felt like he was just some useless child, living life as an outsider, feeling small and insignificant.

Zeus took another step forward and snapped his fingers once more. "Is it the people you've lost?"

The images rippled and newer ones glimmered. They were like visions from Percy's past, from his memories. He could see the good times he had with friends and loved ones. Then Luke Castellan appeared on screen, so did Bianca Di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf. Images of a dozen other people that Percy felt guilty for deep down inside.

Zeus took one more step forward. "Or maybe even love."

Memories of Annabeth, appeared around him. Percy forced himself to look away. It brought back way too much pain that he had been holding in for a while now. He looked up and seen the memory of when he first met Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood. She was looking down at him and simply said, you drool in your sleep. Percy smiled and he felt a single tear fall from his eyes.

Zeus sighed. "Annabeth accepted immortality Perseus. She chose to leave you behind. You deserve more than this."

"Shut up!" Percy snapped.

Zeus waved the images away. "I'm sorry, Perseus."

"Why can't I just be happy for once, huh?" Percy asked somberly.

Zeus put his hand on Percys shoulder. "Perseus, your past is filled with hardships that would have broken others long ago. But what I am offering you today is the chance to make peace with all of it and finally be happy for eternity. You can shape your future to be however you like. So what do you say?"

Percy smiled. "You're one hell of a salesman. So yeah I accept your offer."

Zeus smiled as well. "You've made the right choice, Percy."

Zeus laughed and pressed two fingers on Percys forehead.

The invisible floor which Percy stood on suddenly disappeared and he went into free fall. Zeus was waving him goodbye as he became a human shooting star falling 900 mph to earth.

The ground was getting closer and closer by the second. Percys clothes had burnt off seconds ago, now he was going to be a naked pile of mush on the ground.

Surely this couldn't be how he died right?

If this was, Zeus needed to work on his sense of humor.

The last thing Percy seen was a foresting wrapping around him. And his face giving the floor a big kiss.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys and gals!

Lmao this authors note isn't important to read, you guys can go ahead and skip past it if you want. Just me speaking my mind a little, a little bit of my behind the scenes thought process.

My newest chapter is named Party at the Hotel. It's got exactly 9,323 words, which is actually my longest piece of writing to date! I plan to break that record really soon. I kind of went through a lot of variations of my second chapter, but none of them really sat right with me. It was supposed to pick up directly after the first chapter, where I had left off with Percy. Maybe he was going to fall in the ocean, maybe at camp, some random old guys house, hell maybe even a hooters! I haven't decided. But in the end I wanted to introduce a newer character of mine into the story. His name is Aeous, (Ay-yos), lol I know that name is kinda weird. I was gonna name him fataeus or fataeous or some other bullshit name that had the word fata in it but I think I preferred Aeous for some reason (John was also a runner up, lmao). The reason I introduced this character instead of following up with Percy, is because I wanted to give a fresh view on the world of Percy Jackson. Aeous was originally going to be the bad guy or antagonist of the story but now I'm not so sure if I want to go down that path…just yet. We're just going to have to wait and see. I think I may change the title also, it was always going to be a work in progress anyways. I think it is going to be called: _The Green and Silver Chronicles: the Godkiller._

The plot of my story is becoming more clearer as I write it up. One thing I always liked about the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series was the dynamic or chemistry that all the characters had with one another. I'm really trying to incorporate that into my story. That is actually why I took so long in updating I wanted the story to be as fluid and awesome as possible. I hope that you guys leave me some reviews. Let me know what I'm doing right or wrong, tell me things you like or don't like. I'll see what I can do about it, maybe. In the end I'm doing this for the fun of it. I just hope you guys like my story as much as I do.

End of note

(P.S. if you guys have Snapchat you should send me usernames! You probably wouldn't even believe Im the type of guy to be writing this story!)

~Tartarussurvivor out~


	4. Party at the Hotel

**AEOUS**

He had very good memory , yet it only went back five years.

He'd walk for hours, yet he didn't know where he was going.

He'd travel the world, yet he didn't know where he came from.

The one thing he knew. He was cursed...Yet he didn't know why, and nobody sure as hell didn't want to tell him.

His name was Aeous.

At least he thought so. That's what the words tattooed in Latin on his chest read.

If you would have seen him, Aeous looked like a young man around twenty two, just out of college, and ready to find a job, buy a house, get married, even have kids. But he was not that kind of person.

He was the type of guy with a shit load of bad luck. His eyes made him stand out the most as a person, other than the white patch on the side of his brown wavy hair. His eyes were silver and at times unnerving to certain people. Aeous tended to wear black sunglasses so he wouldn't pop out in a crowd.

People must not have liked him very much, because scars covered huge parts of his body. There were stab wounds, burn marks, even bullet wounds, these scars took up at least twenty-five percent of his body.

He sported a black pullover hoodie and blue jeans to hide the marks. Strapped to his back was a simple double edged steel sword about three feet long.

To be honest, Aeous had no idea why he carried the sword. It was basically useless when it came to non-human threats. Which was alot. But it cut some damn good firewood.

At the moment Aeous was unsheathing his sword and used it to impale a giant half-lizard, half-eagle, half-man hybrid. The monster was kicking and screaming but couldn't move because the sword was stuck in his guts and through the tree behind him. The man-lizard tried to remove the sword but he didn't have the strength to, after being knocked around a couple of times.

"Stop moving you annoying little brat." Said Aeous. "You're getting slime all over my sword."

The monster roared. "I'm going to snap you in half with my bare claws, you puny little human."

"You tried," Aeous smirked. "And you lost, remember?"

The monster squinted.

"I don't normally snack on mortals, they're too bitter, but you will be the exception." The monster smiled.

Aeous punched it in the face. The creature went limp as his left hand connected to it's jaw.

Aeous sighed. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a glowing bronze nail, about five inches long and used a hammer to shove the sharp screw into the monsters skull. It exploded into golden dust.

Just another typical day, the last monster he fought had almost drowned him in a pile of mud.

The bronze nail fell to the floor. It was small but it seemed to be one of the only thing that could kill monsters. Some type of special metal. Aeous picked it up and slid it back into his pocket.

He had a feeling he would need it real soon.

Aeous ripped the sword out of the tree, and slid it in its sheath. He slung his backpack onto his shoulders and walked out of the deep darkness of the forest.

The night would've been pitch black if it weren't for the glow of the moon and stars. He walked down an empty dirt road and stared at the massive sky above him.

He was far from all major cities and towns where the stars were hidden because of the light pollution. But here it was like there was no sign of that whatsoever. A certain constellation caught his eye just as it did every single night since it first showed up.

It looked like a hunter shooting a bow and arrow at its prey. He somehow felt his heart stopped when he seen it. Aeous pondered why, it made no sense to him, it was all just a random arrangement of hot flaming rocks in space.

It made him curious. Maybe it was tied to his mysterious past.

It's not like he hasn't tried to find out what happened to him but after five years of searching he kinda just gave up.

Aeous went on a relentless journey that eventually led him to a dead end. He had no birth records, no friends, nothing at all that could even tie him to a previous life.

Now it was all about surviving day to day.

A normal life wasn't an option for a scarred, amnesiac, PTSD having, sword wielding, monster killing, crazy guy.

An unusual shop caught Aeous's attention. He was in the middle of nowhere, everything within eyes shot was pitch black, but for some reason a single lamp post stood over the entrance to a small twelve by twelve wide store. It shined a light on the door as if it was inviting him inside. It was a small red raggedy old wooden building with giant words above the entrance that Aeous couldn't necessarily read from afar, a red open sign blinked on and off in the front window.

Aeous looked around, it must've been at least two in the morning, and it didn't look as if there was ever any traffic that came down this road, so why exactly would there be a store that was open here at this time of night?

Every instinct Aeous ever had in his head was going crazy now. His brain told him to stay away from the creepy ass building but his heart was just too curious. He needed to know what this store was exactly.

Aeous neared the building slowly. The sign above the entrance read: _Blinky's Roadway Services and Hotels._

He looked around once more. There were no hotels nearby. Nope it was just this small shed.

Aeous sighed and ran the plan through his head. If this is a trap, step one: beat the crud out of some monsters, step two: find the exit, step three: run like hell, and the next step is optional: don't die.

He pushed on the yellow door of the building and a bell rang through out the building.

Aeous wanted to gasp but the sound couldn't leave his throat.

He stepped into the building and the door behind him shut quietly.

Aeous watched as this one building defied all logic, just by existing.

From the out side the building couldn't have been more than seven feet tall, but inside there was this huge lobby with two elevators and two golden curved staircases that led all the way up to only god knows how many floors above. The floors changed from the outside wooden steps to white mosaic tiles that made the golden walls really standout. Aeous counted at least two dozen people out and about chatting and walking all throughout the building.

"Um sir," said the doorman while tapping Aeous on the shoulder.

Aeous nearly jumped out of his skin. Before he knew it his sword was unsheathed and pointed at the doorman's throat.

Apparently this must've happened a lot because the man just smiled rather than screaming and cowering like a smarter person would have done.

"Welcome to Blinky's Roadway Services and Hotels!" Said the doorman cheerfully.

"What? How is this place even-"

"Im sorry, sir. I just got this job, so I'm not exactly sure about the specifics. But if you would just go that way, the concierge can answer all your questions sir." The doorman said pointing to the man in the center of the room.

Aeous slowly sheathed his sword giving this place his trust. Well not exactly all his trust. Just enough not to whip out his blade accidently and decapitate every single person in the room.

"Sorry bout almost skewering you, man." He said awkwardly.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." The doorman smiled dryly. "It's all alright, don't worry bout it, sir."

Aeous walked towards the concierges desk looking back every couple of steps to see the doorman smiling back and waving. As he neared the man at the front desk, he noticed that the man was wearing the same navy blue three piece suit as the doorman. The concierge looked up and Aeous's head went into hard thinking mode, he looked back at the door man with huge silver eyes. The doorman and the front desk guy were the same person. It looked like someone hit copy and paste on the dude.

The men had slick black hair and dark blue eyes. Their elvish features made them look like a pair of fairies.

The guy smiled just as creepily as the doorman. "Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"

Aeous looked around. He noticed other things that seemed a little... odd. In the corner of the lobby a woman with the tail of a snake was chatting up with what looked like a man with the head of a wolf. Teenagers with swords and knifes wearing purple and orange shirts walked past the monsters as if it were normal. As he looked over to the restrooms he even seen a giant dude with one eye walking around with paper toilet hanging from his shoes.

Aeous leaned over the counter and turned to the man. His name tag read _Igor._

"Igor," Aeous whispered. "Is everyone here a monster?"

"Mmm, well monster isn't the word I would use." Igor laughed. "But you, you're mortal aren't you? Just because a creature is different doesn't make them a monster. No matter how many fangs an individual has. Don't worry, every guest under our roof is under very strict orders not to kill or torture on our premises. No matter how delicious one smells."

He gave Aeous a weird look, it seemed almost wishful. "If you'd like I can give you a tour of the building, I'll show you everything that makes Pinky's Roadside Services and Hotels a diverse and outstanding five star business! Then we can talk prices."

Aeous was kind of tired from fighting and walking but accepted Igor's offer anyways. Why not, he had nothing else to do.

But something made him uncomfortable, it was the fact that he felt so…normal here. For once nobody was staring at him weirdly as if they could sense he was an outsider.

"Wonderful!" Igor giggled.

The man stepped around his desk and Aeous followed him. He noticed that Igor was in front of him but when Aeous looked back he seen that the man had divided into a third Igor. The one that was giving him a tour and the one back at the desk waving him goodbye.

Aeous looked back at his tour guide with wide eyes.

Igor smiled at him and held out a sticker that said: _Hi! My name is:_

"Just go ahead and put your name on that." He said then gave Aeous a sharpie. "So that everyone knows you're a guest and not a walking talking meal."

The concierge grinned playfully but Aeous got the sense he wasn't really joking.

Igor led him up the stair case to the second floor where he could see the entire lobby from a balcony.

This was twice in one day that Aeous's jaw had dropped.

There were way more than just two dozen guests here, he could see hundreds of monsters and regular people. Each and every one of them seemed to be enjoying something exciting, be it arcades, restaurants, casinos, and even for some odd reason an indoor amusement park slash water park.

It was way bigger than the twelve by twelve shed outside let on.

"This is the Blinky's Roadside Services and Hotels!" Said Igor with a grin. "We are somewhat a new business, we opened up just a couple of months ago but business has been very good to us."

"How is all this even possible." Aeous said in awe. "I was just outside. This all can't fit into that small shed."

"Oh my of course not. With the help of some magic and a great architect anything is possible."

"Magic?" Aeous questioned.

He had seen a lot in the past five years. Monsters dying and occasionally coming back to life. People with freaky abilities, heck even he had some of those. But he figured it was all just the result of some freaky mutations or government experimentation.

"My oh my, young man, do you not know the very world that you live in?" Igor asked softly.

Aeous gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Igor smiled and led him into another room just down the hall.

It was a giant theater with a poster that said: **_History of the World. Now Playing._**

Igor led him into the dark room but Aeous was still a little wary about going into a dark room with a creepy guy with unnatural abilities. He wasn't exactly sure, but his parents must have told Aeous not to go into an empty room with a weirdo stranger.

Aeous unslung his sword and held it in his hands. He kept it sheathed just in case.

"Come on it's just a movie. I heard it's been getting great reviews from some very prestigious critics." Igor signaled him into the theater, Aeous followed cautiously.

The theater was empty except for what looked like a couple making out in the very back seats. Or they might have been vampires sucking each other dry, Aeous wasn't sure.

Igor sat in the middle seats with a bucket of popcorn and patted the seat next to him. Aeous chose to leave that one empty instead.

Just as they sat down the movie played. It was basically a cheap looking film with poor effects a low budget and narrated by Morgan Freeman. Basically what Aeous took from it was that for some reason ancient Greek gods are alive and kicking, having babies and torturing them just for breathing. Magic is real as are the monsters. Every now and then Igor filled in Aeous on parts missing from the movie, like a second Titan war and mother earth going crazy but the world was saved by the children of the gods. And the reason that regular people didn't notice the world was ending was because mortals only seen what they wanted to, do to some mist.

Aeous took a deep breath. He couldn't believe these people… they must have been on some really bad crack to actually believe all that bull about gods and monsters.

But then again it's the only thing that really fits all the crap that he'd seen in the past five years.

"So does that make me-am I a gods kid or something?" Aeous asked as they were leaving the theater. "Is that why I can see the world for what it is?"

"No," Igor answered slurping through the straw of an empty cup of coke. "You have a horrid human stench."

Aeous felt deeply offended. But then again… it had been a while since he'd seen the inside of a shower or lake.

"But you have a strange aura of power. It's probably the reason monsters are attracted to you."

"Are you a monster?" Aeous asked gripping his sword a little harder.

Igor smiled creepily. "No, I'm not. I am… human. Like you."

Aeous didn't feel reassured by his words. He still felt a sense of danger about this place. His instincts have yet to fail him.

Igor led him around the building, Aeous couldn't help but be captivated by the hotel. It was like a gigantic mall filled with stores and things that made you want stay and keep your mind off the bad shit going on in the world.

Aeous stopped in his tracks. "I think I've heard stories about a place like this in Greek myths. A place so nice that people are trapped forever because they never want to leave."

Igor's nostrils flared. "Bah! People are always comparing our hotel to the Lotus Casino in LA! Our services don't require magic to trap our guests! They choose to stay of their own free wills."

Igor had a smug look on his face. "Come I'll show you some more of our name brand luxuries! The lotus envy our natural beauty!"

He led Aeous around the lobby, showing him things like brand new cars for sale, cafes, and gift shops.

"How come I've never encountered places like these before? I mean you know… magical and… monster infested.

"Well we are a very specific hotel. Our services are not tied to one specific location. Pinky's Roadside Services and Hotels appear to those only looking for a sanctuary or help in times of need while on dangerous quests or missions. Which explains why you see a shed in the middle of nowhere. Others may see a church in Florida or a Goodwill in New York. Our entrance is constantly moving."

Aeous pondered that for a moment. "I'm not on a dangerous quest or mission."

Igor smiled. "Somebody in some very high places believes you are."

"What do you mean-"

Aeous was about to finish his sentence but a particular shop caught his eyes.

He ran into the store and saw row after rows of weaponry. But they weren't regular weapons, there were glowing swords, shields, guns, and spears, made of the same metal as the nail in his pocket. Some weapons were a bronze metal, others were gold, some even came in black or purple.

"Ah yes very good taste. Celestial bronze and imperial gold are our best sellers."

"Celestial bronze." Aeous muttered. "This metal kills monsters."

"Ahem yes it does but I'd refrain from killing anybody in this hotel. The consequences are… well it's best to not find out."

Aeous wandered into the used section. Many were blood stained and battered but one stood out among them all. It was nothing fancy just a imperial gold sword with a symbol of an hourglass etched on the end of the blade near the handle.

The sword seemed very familiar.

Aeous's heart started beating as he got closer to the sword. His head started to throb, as if it was malfunctioning, trying to unlock a memory that wasn't there anymore.

Aeous picked it up from the rack and images rushed through his head. Memories flooded his eyes too fast for him to comprehend. All he could see was the blurry memory of a young girl in a white dress on fire.

Aeous began to lose sight of the real world. This memory started to take over as if he was having some kind of weird flashback. _w_

 _Aeous was standing on a mountain with the cold wind tearing at his skin, wearing some kind of gold armor. The only thing about it was that he looked like he had been tossed into a wood chipper a hundred times over. His armor was basically torn to shreds as was his skin. Blood soaked Aeous's body and he felt completely drained._

 _The woman on fire was still screaming for him. The fire didn't seem to be the thing she was screaming about. It was the hand on her shoulder dragging her by her shirt._

 _"Let her go!" Aeous screamed._

 _He found a new found sense of strength. Aeous picked up his Imperial gold sword and charged the seven foot tall man._

 _His sword sank into the man's chest._

 _The being dropped the girl and roared. The sword was stuck deep inside his gold plated armor. The tall man glared at Aeous. But where his eyes should've been, were floating balls of fire._

 _Aeous fell backwards into the snow. He scrambled towards the girl and cradled her in his arms. Her flames had little affect to Aeous._

 _He looked up and the man was pulling out the sword from his chest. He tossed it off the side of the mountain._

 _Golden blood leaked from the wound. The man bellowed in pain._

 _"Traitor!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I told you to back off, none of this was any of your concern. You disobeyed! Therefore you have made an enemy of the god of war!"_

 _The god held out his arms and began to glow insanely bright._

 _Aeous looked away as the powerful being began to show his true form._

 _Pure energy burned against his body. The snow began melting faster. The girl in his arms just stared with wide eyes._

A sudden hand on Aeous's shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Maybe it's best if we accommodate you in your new room and get you some fresh clothes and figure out your payment plan, before we go shopping."

Aeous cleared his throat. "How much for this sword?"

It was growing heavier and grew even hotter in his hand. Aeous's heartbeat was finally beginning to slow down. This must've been his old sword because it was the same sword he had in his flashback.

Igor smiled. "Well normally the used section is 20 drachmas but for your mortal status I'll let it go for 19."

"Drachmas? I got $7.37, is that enough?" Aeous bargained, he needed this sword. Now that he was holding it, it felt like a part of him.

Igor burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, um… you never wrote your name on your name tag. What do you call yourself?"

"Aeous." He answered.

The smile faded from Igor's lips, he pulled out a tablet from thin air and rod something in rapidly. "Aeous. Aeous? Are you sure its Aeous? Or is it maybe Aeolus or something else completely different?"

"Umm... No it's just Ay-yos. But I go by Johnny when I go to Starbucks sometimes."

Igor looked around the room cautiously. He eyed the camera in the very top corner of the shop. This all made Aeous really uncomfortable, even more than he already was.

"Ahem well, Aeous. We can negotiate the swords price afterwards. The manager would like to speak to you."

Aeous snickered. "You mean Pinky? Is that the guys real name?"

Igors face darkened. "I'd advise we not bring up the man's name when you see him."

Igor walked out of the shop and beckoned him to follow.

Aeous struggled to put the gold sword back on its rack. It was his only connection to his past. But this didn't seem like the type of place that welcomed thieves with open arms.

He placed the sword back on its rack and followed Igor. Aeous looked back and saw the hourglass symbol shining even brighter than before.

A pain in Aeous's left forearm appeared out of nowhere. He lifted his jacket sleeve and seen a symbol burning into his skin. The letters SPQR with a line going through them, and the hourglass right beneath it.

"Are you alright?" Igor asked.

Aeous quickly hid the mark back under his jacket, while Igor kept looking back every couple of seconds to make sure Aeous was still behind him.

He got the sense he was now a prisoner. Especially when they got into an elevator and Igor divided himself into nine other completely identical counterparts.

Aeous sighed he didn't want to fight but would if it were necessary. His hand began to twitch.

One of the Igor's hit the button that read the number 598.

As soon as the doors shut, the elevator shot upwards to the penthouse at high speeds. Aeous's legs almost crumbled under the sheer power and he struggled to stand up right. The Igor's just stood at attention looking forward, each with the same creepy smile on their faces elvish faces.

The elevator dinged and doors opened. Aeous was the first one out. He stumbled a couple of feet feeling naseous. He held onto the rails just ahead on the right of the elevators and gripped them tightly. Aeous looked down and immediately regret his decision. The rails were meant to keep people from falling 598 stories to their deaths.

It's not like he was scared of heights but being this high in the air was just unnatural. Just looking down made him lose his sense of balance, he suddenly felt lightheaded and was about to take a one-way trip down to the lobby until Igor grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him back.

"Whoa," Igor laughed. "We don't need you dead yet. Come on."

Aeous didn't like the way he said that.

Just a couple feet down the halls were two steel doors side by side leading into the penthouse room.

The odd thing about the doors were the there seemed to be dents and scratches on the doors. Come to think of it there were scorch marks on the velvet walls. It looked like somebody had let loose a dragon and made it angry.

One Igor pressed a button on the wall and the doors buzzed open. Loud mechanical gears turned inside the doors and slowly opened.

"Word to the wise, Aeous." Said Igor. "Don't piss him off, you don't want to see him when he's angry."

Aeous smirked. He never tries pissing people off, it usually just happens.

Eight of the Igor minions marched ahead in unison. They stood at attention making a path for Aeous and the main Igor, who was straightening his suit jacket.

Just ahead was a tall, muscular guy standing behind a desk looking out the windows towards a weird looking skyline. He looked like an Italian mobster in his blue and black pinstriped suit. His hair was jet black and slick. In the corner of his mouth was a huge golden cigar, which he would occasionally let out huge puffs of smoke.

But what really caught Aeous's attention was the giant safe in the corner of the room. It looked like it was made of some kind of blend of steel and celestial bronze. Aeous wondered what contents it held.

The guy which Aeous figured was Pinky turned slowly and grinned, instantly the man's face set off a hundred familiarity alarms in Aeous's mind. He had seen this man before.

This could go wrong a thousand different ways and it was bound to go down which ever one of those ways. Aeous counted one sword on his back, the nail, still in his pocket, and a pair of bloody brass knuckles in his backpack. It all kind of felt completely useless.

One thing that could be used to an advantage, was a long chain dangling from the sunroof on the far side of the room.

"Igor!" The mobster spoke loud and with so much bass the room would almost vibrate. "Aha it's been so long since I've seen your rascal ass up here."

Igor smiled but he seemed extremely nervous. "Ahem yessir it has been, it's just been extremely busy downstairs. With all the new guests coming in everyday and whatnot since our grand opening."

Pinky smiled. "Of course...new guests. I assumed it was because of the little incident from last time."

Igor looked like he was trying to swallow a frog, he turned to the walls, Aeous followed his eyes. Huge scratch marks decorated the walls along with what looked like permanent blood stains on almost every spot on the room.

Many of the other Igor's shifted nervously.

The main Igor smiled forcefully once more. "N-no of course not! I had forgotten all about it!"

Pinky took the cigar out of his mouth and set it down in the ash tray and picked up a golden goblet of wine in the other. Aeous quickly took notice of the man's deformed hands. They were huge red and scaly and he only had eight fingers all together but with three inch claws on every one of them.

Aeous just stared at his hands and Pinky noticed. When the mobster saw Aeous, he crushed his goblet like it was a foam cup.

The smile from Pinky's face faded, it quickly turned into a look of hatred. His previously brown eyes began to turn dark red.

"Aeous." He spoke dangerously quite.

Aeous recognized the man but couldn't place a finger on who he was exactly, he looked around awkwardly. "Um am I supposed to know you?"

Pinky slammed his hand on his desk. The mahogany table snapped completely down the middle.

"KNOW ME?" Pinky roared. "YOU BETTER BE KIDDING, BOY!"

His voice boomed and shattered the windows behind him.

Aeous unsheathed the sword from his back and pointed it at Pinky.

Immediately the mobster flinched at the sight of the sword. Aeous wasn't exactly sure why, the big guy looked like he could hold his own. Finally he realized why Pinky was backing away. Aeous was holding a glowing imperial gold sword, the one he left behind back at the weapons shop.

Even Aeous was so shocked that he stupidly dropped his sword. Realizing that the Igor minions had all already drew huge hunting knifes, he fell to one knee and fumbled for his sword.

Aeous realized that his old steel sword was somehow now strapped to his belt. He unsheathed that one as well and prepared to fight.

Aeous pointed his gold sword back at Pinky. "Look man, umm, I don't exactly remember you. So maybe you could help me remember, if not I'll just find my own out, Pinky."

Pinky composed himself and smiled devishly. "Aeous, the proud, how far have you fallen from grace. Tell me how are you still alive. Was it the doors of death?"

Pinky must've said something that triggered Aeous's brain, he almost fell to both knees. Memories began to rush through his head, too many were popping up at once giving him the world's worst migraine.

"You-I know you," Said Aeous struggling to remember. "Your name isn't Pinky. You're-you're a dragon. I killed you… a long time ago."

Pinky picked up his cigar and took a puff. "Kill me?"

The mobster scoffed at the thought. "Yes we met a very long time ago, but not even you could kill me. As for my real name, well the ancient tongue wouldn't look good on the front of a hotel. My superiors gave me the despicable name and forced me to run this wretched place!"

Aeous wanted to laugh, some guy named this mobster Pinky the dragon, but his head was still flooding with incomprehensible thoughts. Flashes of huge monuments, gods, a court room.

"What do you want from me?" Aeous managed to speak.

Pinky took another puff of his cigar and smiled. "You're on my most wanted list. Ive been looking for you ever since the last day we encountered each other. I would've hunted you through the very depths of Tartarus if it meant I could torture your soul ten times over."

Aeous's mind began to clear but his memories were still gone. "Look, I dont remember you. So how bout we forget all about it and let by gones be by gones."

Pinky grinned. "Let by gones be by gones, huh?"

He walked closer to Aeous but stood a swords length away.

"You may not remember me, boy. But I sure as hell remember you."

Pinky was way quicker than he should've been, he knocked out the gold sword from Aeous's hand and let out a column of fire from his mouth. The blast of red hot flames engulfed Aeous from head to toe.

When the flames gave out, instead of a pile of ash there was Aeous smiling. Pinky looked confused for a split second but quickly backhanded the smile off of Aeous's face.

Aeous was laying back in the new hole that had been created in Pinky's gold plated wall. His head was fuzzy but he was perfectly fine, he had taken worse hits in the years before.

Pinky pulled Aeous out of the wall by his leg and tossed him across the room once more. Pinky's loud laughter could be heard throughout the building. Aeous went flying and smacked the tile floor pretty hard.

Pinky laughed loud. "I heard that you somehow gained some kind of unnatural invulnerability."

"How did you hear about that?" Aeous coughed trying to think straight.

"There are ears everywhere, boy." Said Pinky simply.

The mobster walked over towards the giant safe. He put his giant claws on the hand scanner and the huge safe clicked opened. "You think that you're smart, you hide in the shadows and assume that you're safe."

Aeous could see so much valuable stuff in the safe. Everything from golden coins to bazookas to paintings, but instead Pinky pulled out a single file.

Pinky read the contents of the file to himself. "You know this file contains everything that anybody knows about you, boy. Which isn't very much to be honest."

He pulled out a photo from the file. It showed a boy in full gold armor pointing a gold sword.

Memories flooded Aeous's head. He was standing in some kind of dirt field ready for a battle. His sword pointed in the air. The world was dark as an eclipse burned in the sky above. Lightning shook the earth. Aeous was about to fight a duel with a warrior across the field. The short blurry memory ended with him taking a sword to the gut.

Pinky smiled cruelly. "Remember that day, boy? I do, and it was hilarious."

He tucked the photo back into the file and locked it back into the safe.

"Obviously you are on a personal quest for the memories that were taken from you. I'll cut you a deal. We fight... You beat me and you can keep the file but if I beat you ...Well you obviously die."

Aeous rose to his feet. "I don't want to fight you, but I need that file."

"Then we fight!" Pinky roared.

A split second passed and the mobster was already across the room with lightning speed. Aeous jumped out of the way and scrambled across the room where his sword laid. He pushed pass the line of Igor's but they pushed harder. They forced him into a makeshift circle along with Pinky and refused to let him pass their ranks.

Pinky smiled. "Come boy, there's no need for weapons. Let's fight like men."

The mobster swung his arms with brute strength, Aeous ducked and punched him in the ribs. Pinky roared and kicked him square in the chest, Aeous flew into a couple of igors but they threw him back in the ring. He fell on his back mostly dazed than actually hurt. Pinky raised both his arms in the air and readied them like cannons. His arms shot down and their targets were Aeous's face.

Pinky had the strength of hundred men and should've have popped Aeous's skull like a balloon but he caught his hands mid target as if they were feathers.

Pinky grinned. "Ahhh and here I was, actually beginning to think you had lost your Herculean strength, boy."

The mobster pushed down harder with his brute strength but Aeous held his own. Giant bony spikes ripped through Pinky's suit and stabbed against Aeous's skin. He let go of Pinky's arms and rolled out of the way. His bony forearms slammed into the tiles and got stuck into the ground.

Aeous thought quick while the mobster was trapped. He seen the broken windows in the background that led to the outside open skies.

He grabbed Pinky by his suit jacket and tossed the man towards the window. Aeous hoped that it would be Pinky's end but the guy just morphed in midair and sank his claws into the tile floors. Instead of this tall man a huge dragon took his place. It was at least twelve feet long and blood red with a large set of sharp knife-like teeth.

But the things that really stood out were the one missing tooth and stumps on its back. Aeous assumed that the dragon once had wings but from the looks of it they had been long sliced off.

The dragon snarled as it caught his stare and spoke as clear as day. "You and I were brothers in arms once, Aeous. Soldiers on the same front."

Aeous looked like he just been punched in the face. "What are you talking about."

"We fought for the same ideals, we were friends, brothers even. Then came the god of war, and you turned on us. TRAITOR!"

The dragon was a blood thirsty cannon of pain. He shot forward and tackled Aeous so fast, he realized that the dragons sharp claws had overpowered Aeous's semi-invulnerable skin. Blood poured from his wounds. Aeous wanted to scream in pain but he held his composure.

"Whatever I've did, it wasn't me." Aeous tried to reason. "I dont know what I did to you, but I'm sorry."

The dragon snapped its teeth. "I know you are."

Pinky charged again but Aeous turnt and ran. The Igor's stood ready to block his path but he simply front flipped over them towards his sword. He whipped around with his Imperial gold sword ready to kill whoever stood in his way. Monster or not.

The Igor's charged and attacked. At first Aeous wounded and knocked out a couple but they just kept coming in waves. It soon turned into a blood bath. Aeous stabbed and slashed, he didn't want to kill but if he was forced to kill or be killed it was a no brainer. He used his sword and skewered the remaining Igor's. It was brutal, some were unconscious but a couple of Igor's were very dead.

Pinky growled and watched the army of Igor's fall apart within seconds.

Aeous looked over at the dragon and for a split second he saw something in the the dragons eyes. A sense of familiarity and warmth washed over him. It was like seeing a family member for the first time in years.

"Just like old times. You always left the bloody battles to me, while you just sat back and relax." Aeous spoke involuntarily, as if someone hijacked his brain and spoke for him.

The dragons red eyes turned browned. "I have the strength of a hundred exploding sun's in my maw."

Aeous grinned. "But even with all that power… you could never get rid of that itch behind your right wing, now could you, Petrous?"

Pinky's loud growl suddenly softened into a low purr. "Petrous. I haven't heard that name in ages…"

"I gotta be honest with you, Pinky suits you." Aeous laughed.

The dragon growled softly. "Sounds like something a child would name their pet pegasus."

Aeous chuckled. "You always had the soft demeanor of a pegasi."

He didn't know where the words were coming from but they felt natural, almost as if the two truly had been friends before.

Pinky snorted, small flames spewed from his nostrils. "You could never forget that one about me me, boy."

Aeous wanted to set down his sword, memories were coming back softly instead of the usual brain budging meltdown. Just glimpses and sections of certain events that made an impact on Aeous involving the blood red dragon.

"What happened to us, Petrous?"

The dragon scratched at the floor and growled. "As I said before, you turned your back on us, Aeous. You abandoned us and left us with one clear conclusion. Aeous had sided with the gods that he so claimed to hate."

"Please, Petrous. Help me remember," Aeous pleaded to him. "My memories are gone. I- I need to figure out who I am."

The dragon snarled. "You were a friend once, boy. There are some things that just can't be changed. Because your mind has failed you does not mean all is forgiven. It only means that you will suffer for a reason that you don't even know happened."

Petrous charged and nearly ripped Aeous's head from his body. Aeous sheathed his sword and refused to fight, he didn't want to kill this dragon for some reason. He needed to find another way.

Aeous dodged the dragons claws and ran towards the chain dangling from the ceiling. He ripped the long chain off from the sunroof and dragged it behind him. The dragon spewed white hot flames at Aeous. It kinda felt like he was getting sprayed down by a water hose with boiling hot water. Aeous screamed out in pain, he was invulnerable not necessarily fire proof but his clothes seemed to be.

Aeous fought pass the flames and the agony that came with it. He wrestled the dragon to the ground and wrapped the dragons arms and legs to his snake like body with the bronze chains and tied one end to a pillar along the side of the room. Petrous spat flames in every direction and fought the bonds holding him.

Aeous grabbed the lever to the safe door and pulled. The door didn't budge. He used both hands and yet the door refused to open.

The dragon snarled. "That safe is built to withstand the strength of the gods, boy. You cannot open it."

Aeous turned to the dragon and kicked him out of the windows ten feet away. "Shut up."

Pinky roared as he fell over the edge, the chain tied to the pillar tightened as it reached full length outside the window.

"You'll never find what you're looking for, boy!" The dragon roared. "The gods want you to suffer in every way painfully imaginable. You'll never find peace."

Aeous smiled and walked towards the giant safe. "There's pain and sorrow to every journey. But the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single steps."

The unconscious Igor's began to stir. Aeous didn't have that much time, he came up with a dangerously dumb plan on the spot. He needed to crack the safe open but he couldn't do it by hand.

He grabbed the lever of the safe once more and pulled with all his super strength. Not to rip the door off but to drag the extremely heavy safe out of the room. The floor was cracking under the tension. One of the Igor's had woken and saw the white hot flames shooting into the sky from outside the window. He noticed Aeous but focused on the chain holding the pissed off dragon outside. It wouldn't be too long before Petrous was freed. Aeous pushed harder and harder, he made it outside the room and was now in the halls. The safe scraped at the floor but obeyed. He got closer and closer to the edge of the rails. With one last effort he shoved the safe over the edge and fell along with it, thousands of feet below. A one way ticket to the lobby.

The safe hit the ground before Aeous did. People below were smart enough to avoid getting crushed by the ten ton piece of junk.

He'd been falling for a while now but the floor was getting closer and closer, Aeous unsheathed his new sword and stabbed it into the wall on his left. The imperial gold cut into the walls like butter. But the whiplash of holding onto the sword nearly ripped his arms out of his socket. Eventually the sword came to a complete stop, but Aeous couldn't hold onto the swords handle for much longer. His hands were beginning to slip. He was still fifty stories high so there wasn't much of anything he could do right now.

A loud roar shook the building. The dragon must have been freed.

Just as he was about to completely let go of his sword and fall to his death, he could hear the faint rumbling of an elevator behind the metal walls.

With one hand still holding on for dear life, Aeous used his left to punch the wall repeatedly. With each punch of the wall, he was sacrificing the grip of his right hand. He could hear Igor barking orders to the other Igor's back on the 598th floor. Before he knew it started to rain flaming arrows.

Aeous cursed. He sure as hell did not want to find out what those felt like.

With one last punch he broke through the wall. He slid his hand into the hole and and grabbed the metal foundations of the elevator and ripped the wall out with his strength.

The hole was big enough for him to swing himself inside. He yanked his sword from the wall and fell onto the passing elevator which was going downwards. Aeous landed on the metal box with grace like a cat would.

Aeous heard a clang just above him. He seen these huge Komodo dragon like creatures crawling down the elevator shaft. He could see flames shooting from their eyes and nostrils.

Aeous didn't take it these guys were friendly. They were crawling dangerously fast towards him.

He smashed the maintenance door to the top of the elevator open. When he seen nobody was in there he prayed to whatever gods were listening and cut the wires holding the elevator up. The elevators shot down with Aeous hanging on as well. He hoped that his body could handle the crash of a fifty story drop.

He never actually tested the limits to his invulnerability, all he knew was that he could withstand getting hit by a car head on, suffering only a couple broken ribs and walk away from an explosion with a couple of minor burns.

If he lived through this, Aeous was definitely going to put this at the top of his list.

Just before the elevator hit ground zero, Aeous came up with a better idea, he launched himself through the walls with all his strength, crashed into them and rolled like a bowling ball onto the lobby floor until he smashed into the lady's restroom by accident. A gigantic woman Cyclops through Aeous into the lobby desk like a baseball, she screamed some curses in some weird language. His head felt like mush but all in all he was alright.

A loud boom shook the building and fire erupted from the hole where one of the elevators used to be. A giant metal bar flew from the explosion and landed on one of the nearby luxury cars, setting off a chain of explosions throughout the hotel.

People and monsters scrambled towards the exits as the fires grew and ate everything in sight, even the Igor's chose to group up and exit the building. Aeous ran opposite to the people, towards where the safe had crashed. Surprisingly it was still well intact considering it fell from so high.

Aeous used both hands to rip the weakened door from its hinges and grabbed the single file from within.

He opened the file. An old picture of Aeous in gold armor was on the first page. He smiled, never had he been so close to the truth before.

He shoved the file into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

The fires were spreading quickly, almost everybody was out of the building by now. All except for one guy, he stood in front of the entrance. His glowing green eyes were focused on Aeous.

He didn't give it much thought. Maybe the guy was just in shock because of the fire.

Aeous ran to the exit but the guy whipped out a celestial bronze sword from thin air so fast he didn't even have the time to counter it with his own. Instead Aeous grabbed it with his bare hand. He ripped the sword from the guys hand and tossed it far from reach. Green Eyes punched Aeous in the gut and judo flipped him onto his back. The tiles cracked when his body made contact. This guy must've been just as strong as Aeous to be able to knock the air from his lungs like he just did.

"I'm sorry man," Said Green Eyes. "I'm on a quest of my own. Unfortunately you are a big part of it, so… you're coming with me."

"I'm going to give you a chance to run, Green Eyes" Aeous coughed.

The guy frowned. "Green Eyes? Why-oh-ugh never mind. Anyways, you're in no position to be threatening me. You're on the ground, remember?"

Aeous smiled. "You're right."

He threw himself onto his feet and punched Green Eyes in the jaw with all his strength. The guy fell to the ground but was only dazed, so Aeous grabbed both his feet and tossed him into the air. Green Eyes went flying a hundred feet away and hit a giant water slide. Another explosion rocked the building and pillars of stone came crashing down. Green Eyes was overwhelmed and buried by the debree.

Aeous immediately had mixed feelings towards the guy. He hoped he didn't kill the dude, he hoped only to break a couple of bones or maybe knock him unconscious. Hopefully he could find his way out alive.

While he was too busy sulking, it was at that moment Green Eyes erupted from the destruction and tackled Aeous to the ground with lightning speed. Aeous kicked him off but Green Eyes grabbed his leg and swung him like a rag doll. Aeous hit the ground hard. He stumbled back on his feet and threw some punches at the guy but he expertly dodged them all. Green eyes threw some of his own punches but Aeous countered them with his very own. They fought for what felt like forever but neither showed any signs of slowing down.

The fist fight quickly turned into a sword fight. Both were slashing and stabbing countering and dodging. Aeous figured this fight could go on forever, he needed to end it now. Even if it meant killing the guy.

Just as Aeous began to register his exhaustion another explosion shook the building. A part of the roof fell between the two fighters.

Aeous lost sight of Green Eyes completely, which was the silver lining. Unfortunately Green Eyes was on the side of the exit leaving Aeous completely trapped.

The entire building was going to collapse at any moment. The fires were getting bigger and hotter.

Aeous was completely trapped. He knew his invulnerability could not survive a burning 598 story building, but there was nothing he could do about it.

A gigantic pillar fell directly in front of Aeous. He fell on his back and coughed his lungs out. He struggled to his feet, pulled off his hoodie and held it up to his face trying to filter the smoke.

SNAP!

That was the sound of giant dragon falling down from the air and hitting Aeous in the back. He immediately felt his arm go numb as it was clearly dislocated. Aeous was on the ground, crawling to safety. He rolled out of the way when the dragon charged at him trying to grab him with its gigantic claws.

Aeous was starting to feel exhausted. In an effort to finally try and get rid of Pinky the dragon, he grabbed a 90 pound piece of broken stone and threw it towards the monster. It merely grazed him on the shoulder.

Pinky grinned. It was disturbing in dragon form.

CRACK!

That was the sound Pinky made after being squished by falling debree, kinda like how a cockroach would under a shoe.

Aeous didn't know how to feel, Petrous just tried to kill him but even so, there was a history between the two.

One final explosion rocked the building causing even more pillars to fall and almost incapacitate Aeous.

He walked over to the staircase and sat down on the final step. He opened his backpack and pulled out the file with his picture on it.

Even near immediate death, Aeous wanted nothing more than to know who he was.

He looked up and saw the 598th floor was coming down pretty fast. Floors after floors were crumbling. Smoke and ash filled the lobby. It wasn't Aeous's intention to bring down the building, he just hoped that every single person made it out alright. Even the monsters, not even they deserved a death like this.

Finally the building gave in. Everything went black.

Aeous was killed and buried under the rubble of the broken down building.

For some reason death didn't feel that much different from a dream.

Dreams weren't solid, they were constantly shifting hallucinations, but some dreams just felt so real.

In this dream Aeous was standing on a bridge of a park. The sun shined bright through the trees.

He looked down and saw a woman's reflection in the lake below.

She was beautiful.

He reached his hand over the rails of the bridge and the water exploded.

The girl pulled him down into the lake.

Aeous was soaking wet, he began to laugh. The water went up to his waist at least.

The young girls beautiful face peaked above the surface.

Aeous remembered her. She was a lake nymph from one of his many memories that were locked away from his mind.

He reached down and grabbed her cheeks with both hands softly.

He raised her face up just an inch from his.

Aeous smiled and kissed her.

He pulled back and looked into her light green eyes.

She looked back at him and giggled.

Aeous was completely relaxed and at peace.

The girl put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him playfully back into the lake.

Aeous suddenly felt suffocated, the water around him turned as hard as stone. The nymph grabbed Aeous's arm and tried to bring him ashore, but he didn't budge. He felt like he was a statue made of stone. He used his strength to try to break his restrictions but they were too strong. The woman had tears falling from her eyes, she screamed and screamed. Aeous's emotions went crazy, he didn't like the fact that she was suffering like that. He used every muscle in his body and every ounce of strength available to him. Suddenly he had full control.

Everything turned black. He was laying face down. Aeous pushed himself up onto his knees. He felt weak and tired. But something was surrounding him. He stood up and lifted a large wooden wall off his back.

Suddenly the sunlight blinded Aeous. He looked around and saw he was standing in a small pile of wood. This was not the rubble of the destroyed 598 story hotel. This was the remains of a small burnt down twelve by twelve wooden shed in the middle of nowhere.

Aeous closed his eyes and smiled.

He wasn't dead yet. Aeous's journey was just beginning.


	5. Sneak Peak

SNEAK PEEK

 _ **A/N: I figured I'm going to post my next chapter sometime this week. It's going to be called "I'm Drunk...and on fire...And drunk". Lmao it's gonna be kinda good. In the meantime here is a preview of it.**_

She clicked the ground floor and they both waited in a silence.

When the doors opened, there was absolute carnage everywhere.

The entire lobby was on fire and huge explosions were being set off from all directions.

Guests stampeded towards the nearest exits. Percy looked around and found the problem. The guy that fell off the balcony was digging through the giant safe. When he turned Reyna gasped.

He saw why. It was the boy with silver eyes.

"Get out of here." Percy told Reyna.

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you, idiot."

Percy smiled. "I'll get the guy and meet you outside, alright?"

Reyna hesitated but then nodded. "If I don't see your ass out there in three minutes, I will drag you out of this burning building myself!"

Percy smiled and agreed.

She gave Percy a quick hug and helped people towards the exit.

The guy with silver eyes ran towards the exit and watched Percy cautiously.

His hand went into his pocket where he kept riptide.

Percy uncapped it and held it at the guys neck. The idea was to only scare the a little bit. But that didn't happen, silver eyes snatched the sword with his bare hands and threw it across the room. Percy punched silver eyes in the gut and judo flipped him onto his back. The tiles cracked when his body made contact. This guy must've been tougher than a bag of rocks to be able to do that.

"I'm sorry man," Said Percy. "I'm on a quest of my own. Unfortunately you are a big part of it, so… you're coming with me."

"I'm going to give you a chance to run, Green Eyes" the dude on the ground coughed.

Percy frowned. "Green Eyes? Why-oh-ugh never mind. Anyways, you're in no position to be threatening me. You're on the ground, remember?"

Silver eyes smiled. "You're right."

The next thing Percy knows was the dude threw himself onto his feet and punched him in the jaw with all his strength. Percy crumbled to the ground.

Holy Tartarus, he thought to himself, this guy punches like a damn cannon.

Silver eyes grabbed Percy by both his feet and tossed him into the air like he was a pebble. He went flying a hundred feet away and hit a giant water slide. Which really hurt Percy. An explosion rocked the building and pillars of stone came crashing down. They landed on Percy and pinned him to the ground, his head was spinning like crazy now. He wouldn't be able to fight much longer if this was how he felt.

Just as Percy was about to pass out, the water slide above him cracked under the pressure from the stones and let loose a wave of water onto Percy.

He suddenly felt ten times stronger. The water sent an energy through Percy's veins and he broke out of the stone prison. It was as if someone had injected andrenaline straight into Percy's heart. He charged silver eyes with lightning speed. The dude kicked him off but Percy grabbed his leg and swung him like a rag doll. Silver eyes hit the ground hard. He stumbled back on his feet and threw some punches at Percy but they were dodged with ease. Percy chose to throw some of his own punches but silver eyes countered them with his very own. They fought for what felt like forever but neither showed any signs of slowing down.

The fist fight quickly turned into a sword fight. Both were slashing and stabbing countering and dodging.

Percy couldn't keep this up forever, energy was draining from his body rapidly.

Suddenly a part of the roof fell from above and landed between the two fighters. Percy jumped aside just in time to avoid being crushed by the debree. Silver eyes was completely trapped on the other side of the wreckage. He would surely die now.

A hand landed on Percys shoulders. He whipped riptide around so fast he didn't even realize it was Reyna.

She screamed something to him but the sound around him was drowning her out.

He rose to his feet and they both sprinted towards the exit.

Just before he exited the building Percy turned back and saw the blood red dragon from earlier crawling down the walls of the lobby with its sharp claws. An explosion gave Reyna and Percy a hard push outside the doors.


End file.
